Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Vision Studio
Day 1 Presentations Host - Lyric (In Bold) and Lunatic (In normal Font) So somebody thought it’d be a good idea to procrastinate on the last fourth of the showcase until the VERY DAY it happened… and because of that, Lunatic or whoever just threw the mic at me and shouted: “''You be the host real quick! I-I’m too busy''!” Seriously, what a loser. Oh, sorry about that people. I’m Lyric Mega Man Blast and this is the Visions showcase for Fantendo’s 10th anniversary. ' ' Now, you may all sigh from terrible memories of last years horrific conference that actually made Lunatic leave the site for 2 months… and later for the rest of the summer … But from what I know, Vision Studios has some really ridiculous stuff planned. However, we won't know until we see it for ourselves. Though sadly they don't have a good budget for the presentations in comparison to others sadly so... T'oday *checks script*… today is about Mega Man Blast.' ' Yeah, this stupid unfinished game was first brought up in April of last year and has yet to actually have anything relevent shown off. Anyhow, let's begin our showcase' So let’s see… Oh yeah, so.... Mega Man Blast Section ' Dr. Wily has this new scheme planned or whatever and he’s sent another batch of robot masters out. On accident, he gets Dr. Light's secondary lab assistant (Yours truly) killed. However, he is turned into a cyborg by the Doctor.' Lyric (Me) decided to go out and help Mega Man on his quest to stop Wily once again and to enact revenge. Uh… Don’t these developers know that’s a little too edgy for a Mega Man plot. Matter of fact, who wrote this? A 11 year old? Lunatic: *Ahem* Presentation going on… Oh, sorry. Anyhow, we already revealed about 6 of the robot masters and held off the last two because somebody was lazy… Lunatic: You know what. I asked you to assist me,not lock me in a closet and solo this. It’s gonna be a repeat of last year. We can co-op it… ' '''Lunatic: Now that you say that… good idea! ' Lunatic: Anyhow, the only robot master revealed here is going to be Buck Man. ' ' '''The mess is a buck? Lunatic: *Facepalms* Buck… Bull… Buck… He’s a Bull smart one! Oh. Right, right. Lunatic: Anyways, Buck Man is kind of like Guts Man in the sense that he is a very strong Robot Master. His stage is desert Praying that you spelt it right this time… Lunatic: Lyric, please. Alright, alright. Well, his stage is a desert. His weapon isn’t really a weapon though ' ' Lunatic: Dude. Please. *Sigh* It is technically a weapon, but it is more of an attack. ' ' You get the ability to ram into rocks and stuff and it will unlock things. Oh, and you can use it on all enemies but you can’t attack shorter ones so… Lunatic: Also, it runs out… Well. That aside, it is our next weapon. We hope it may be use to you guys. Extra emphasis on the word Hope… Lunatic: And why is that? ' ' Because you people at Vision Studios are so uncreative… *Shaking head* ' ' Lunatic: Lyric… Sometimes I question your existence… But please. Not now. We’re in the middle of a showcase. ' ' Fine fine. Well, the only other thing we have to reveal... is me! Lunatic: And I am not looking forward to this... *Ahem* Lunatic: While he may come off as a generic Gary-Stue OC or just a Mega Man clone to most, Lyric is a lot different. First off, he doesn’t have the ability to slide or do a charge shot like Mega Man. ' ' Awww…. Lunatic: However, he does have the ability to double jump and air dash. However, he takes a slightly bigger amount of damage than Rock. And I think that’s it… Lunatic: Wait? Really? I mean… Really? Then again, it is an 8-Bit game based on NES type format. I wouldn’t expect a big story or anything so I guess I’ll have to admit, we’ll have something better for you guys tomorrow. Lunatic: Translation, Capcom wanted us to focus on Mega Man Blast only... Wait, what? Lunatic: Trust me. They’re douchebags Day 2 Presentations Those who are familiar with Splatoon Winner Takes all may be reminded that we’ve been annually asked to work on anime games. Sonic Jamz is no different. Though the thing about this game is that their isn’t much to say about its story. Reason? Well it is based on the 2nd arc of Sonic Jamz which is already based on Worlds Collide, Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Rush Sonic Jamz: Lost Spirits Now it all makes sense doesn't it? Lyric: You know, can’t we just play those last two games and not have a problem You’ve got a good point, but this game isn’t a platform game. It’s an RPG… and it will actually make Shadow the Hedgehog fun to play... Lyric: No freakin way… Take notes Sega! Anyhow... Characters Lyric: You know… that kid Evan looks a lot like me now that I think about it. Fun fact! You’re a boss in this game. Lyric: Oh really now? Some extra publicity for Mega Man Blast I see? Pst… Lyric we told you not to let the viewers know that… Lyric: And I totally don’t care… And that's why nobody has commented on this page yet... Lyric: So are we gonna tease some of the locations next or what? Of course, I love teasing people! Lyric: ... Which teasing do you mean? Lyric: A lot of meh-ish things here... I thought this would be better than last years you know You don't realize that I want you dead now because of that quote... Lyric: I'm a robot and you expect to kill me? Day 3 can't come quicker... *Sigh*… We’ll see you on the next and final day. Day 3 Presentations Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Vision Studios